


Birthday Wish

by CreativeGirl29



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Birthday, Don’t copy to another site, Family, Loss of Parent(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: Virgil starts making the same birthday wish every year, will it ever come true?





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly late, and not 100% sure on it, but posting anyway... Happy Birthday Virgil

Eighteen.  
My first without you  
Only one month you’d been gone  
Our tears were still new.

Yet despite our grief  
and my reluctance to celebrate  
A party was given  
In honour of the date.

Family and close friends  
And no rescue calls  
A good time was had  
By one and all.

Then right at the end  
After many speeches filled with praise  
A cake was presented  
With candles ablaze

Close your eyes they said  
And concentrate really hard  
Then make a wish  
For whatever is in your heart.

So, I closed my eyes  
And those candles I blew  
I wished for you to return  
But it never came true.

…

Nineteen and Twenty  
One injured, the other a major rescue call  
Yet at the end of each day  
I was presented with a birthday ball

After food and drinks  
And everyone felt contented  
A cake with candles aflame  
Was once again presented

Time to make a wish  
My family all said  
So I hoped and I prayed  
And I pictured you in my head

Then, I closed my eyes  
And those candles I blew  
I wished for you to return  
But it never came true.

…

Twenty-One.  
Was the biggest of them all  
Except by pretending to forget  
Their plans went slightly AWOL

A diversion rescue  
That was meant to just stall  
Swallowed my whole day  
And made me miss this year’s ball

The very next day  
Although I’d protested  
They offered to make it up  
And a birthday cake was presented.

I gazed down  
Twenty-one candles all gleamed  
All awaiting my hopes  
And my dreams

So, I closed my eyes  
And those candles I blew  
I wished for you to return  
But it never came true.

… …

Twenty-Two and Twenty-Three  
Had candles shining bright  
Would these years come true  
If I wished with all of my might

So, I closed my eyes  
And those candles I blew  
I wished for you to return  
But it never came true.

… …

Twenty-Four  
A trip to our other home  
Gran Roca Ranch  
Where we had all grown.

A morning with the horses  
An afternoon barbecue  
The evening watching the sunset  
Where my silent thoughts turned to you

Were you still out there  
Or were you really gone  
Would we ever know  
Or was it time we moved on.

Except I couldn’t give in  
Not yet, not ever  
This year if I wished harder  
Maybe my next birthday would be better

So, I closed my eyes  
And those candles I blew  
I wished for you to return  
And on my twenty-fifth birthday it came true.


End file.
